


最后一站 The Last Station

by kusoleslie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusoleslie/pseuds/kusoleslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1938年西班牙内战时的德国犹太裔复仇者与美国间谍在法西边境相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

一九三八年六月上旬，艾瑞克到达了图卢兹。比利牛斯山下的边境小城热闹非凡，除了本地人，大多数是来避暑的本国与欧洲游客，以及封锁解除后从边境逃来的难民。火车站人头攒动，列车增加班次。谁也不知道来到这些游客中混进了多少掮客与间谍。常年覆盖白雪的高耸山脉另一边，政府共和军从二月就开始节节败退，弗朗哥的军队包围了马德里，西班牙的内战已经接近尾声。

艾瑞克改名换姓地来到这里，在图卢兹马塔比奥车站对面的奥赛旅馆里住了两个星期，终于设法弄到了一辆汽车，好穿过比利牛斯山去西班牙。这可不容易，花了他一大笔钱。但这是值得的，因为他没有计划返回图卢兹。

动身前的傍晚，艾瑞克独自坐在面朝南运河的小饭馆露台上吃晚餐。他要了塞扎纳产的香槟，很有耐性地等着这酒搁在冰桶里冰透了，就着几种冷盘以及当地特有的焖肉，慢条斯理，津津有味地享受最后的晚餐。他喝光了香槟，就点燃雪茄烟，望着落日余晖下运河，金光闪耀的波浪与悠悠划过的平底游船。

眼下这个季节在城里，像他这样孑然一人的外国游客并不少见。饭店侍者忙忙碌碌，对他没有多加注意。直到有一位同样落了单的游客走到饭店的露台上来。艾瑞克先是留意到此人与侍者交谈时略带口音的法语，接着，他步伐轻快地经过艾瑞克的桌子前，往艾瑞克这边瞥了一眼。他是个身量小巧，又相当俊俏的年轻男人，毛衣的袖子从白衬衫的肩上搭下来，手里拿着顶宽檐草帽，打扮得像英国大学里的划船队成员。侍者正领着他往露台另一侧的小桌子走去。

艾瑞克的目光和他的碰到了一起。他朝着艾瑞克露出微笑，“等一下，”忽然，他叫住侍者，然后眼睛瞧着艾瑞克说道，“请给我安排一张更靠近这位先生的桌子。您允许我和您一起坐吗？”后一句他直接询问艾瑞克，仍然说得是法语。他活泼地向艾瑞克微微鞠躬致意。

“当然，请坐。”艾瑞克稍作犹豫，冷淡地同意了。侍者跑上来拉开椅子，年轻男人坐在艾瑞克身边坐。艾瑞克注意到他的亚麻料长裤腰间系着条细领带代替皮带。这是当下电影明星们带出来的时髦。“您是美国人？”

“我是纽约人。”年轻男人笑眯眯地回答：“我的法语说得很不好，您一听就知道。”

艾瑞克指着他腰间细领带的花纹：“我认得出，那是耶鲁的校徽。”

“对极了。我在那儿读得大学。我是实习医生，来这儿度假。您呢，您是德国人？”

艾瑞克没有立即回答。对方解释道：“我来法国前在慕尼黑待了两个月。所以我一看到您，就猜着您是德国人，这是我的观察。我了解一点基因学，您有那样的面部特征。”他胸有成竹，似乎根本没想过艾瑞克会否认。

“您猜的很对。”艾瑞克回答。他简直想发笑。他常常因为具有所谓的日耳曼特征——身材高大结实，苍白肤色，浅蓝色瞳孔，瘦长面孔和有凹陷纹路的方下巴——而轻松地避人耳目。他看起来与希特勒在全德国散布的“模范德国公民”传单上纯雅利安种壮年男人形象没什么分别。

侍者站在一旁小心翼翼地等待着。

“我叫查尔斯-泽维尔。” 查尔斯介绍自己。他注意到侍者还没走，于是对侍者说：“请给我来一杯啤酒，要冰的，什么样的都行。您呢？”他态度亲热地问艾瑞克。艾瑞克说不准查尔斯是在问他的姓名呢，还是问他要喝什么。“我第二次来这家饭馆了。这里卖一种自酿的啤酒，很不错，您得尝一尝。”查尔斯不等他推辞，就告诉侍者，“我请这位先生来杯一样的啤酒。”

等侍者走下露台，艾瑞克才改用英语开口说道：“我是艾瑞克-兰舍尔。我在美国住过一阵子。” 查尔斯注意地听着，“你说英语比我说法语好得多了。”他顺势用英语和艾瑞克攀谈起来，“你什么时候去的美国？”

“几年前。”艾瑞克简短地回答。查尔斯凑近了些，蔚蓝的眼睛盯着艾瑞克打量。他走进饭店前，大概是在暑气未消的时候走了不少路，有光泽的栗色鬈发柔软地贴着汗津津的额头，在逐渐隐没的夕阳下闪闪发光。艾瑞克发觉，这年轻男人不仅仅是俊俏，他可以说是漂亮极了。他的脸就像拉斐尔画中的天使，但更有血色。

“你那时候待在哪里？”

“什么地方都去过。大部分时间在纽约。”

“你在纽约待了多长时间？”

“够久了。”艾瑞克说。

满口奥克方言的侍者端着长颈玻璃杯里的啤酒和几样冷盘走上露台。他将这些一一摆上小桌子。查尔斯将一点儿小费留在那镀铬托盘上。

“我出生在纽约，几乎没离开过那儿。”查尔斯说：“但是我在这儿才认识你。敬你。”他举起冰冷的玻璃杯。

“也敬你。”

他们各自喝了一口这种自酿的啤酒。艾瑞克刚咽下啤酒，查尔斯就迫不及待地问：“怎么样，你喜欢这啤酒吗？”

艾瑞克说：“这不错。但我一向认为，最好的啤酒是碧特博格啤酒。”他放下烧了一半的雪茄烟，从亚麻外套内袋取出皮制烟盒，“你吸雪茄吗？” 他问查尔斯，展示他的雪茄盒。

“我平时不大吸，不过现在倒是想来一口。”查尔斯说。“但我不懂得欣赏，对雪茄我了解的很少。”

“你大概会受不了这种雪茄烟的。这里头掺着弗朗哥的北非军团喜欢的黑烟草，很冲。”艾瑞克说，将烟盒推向查尔斯。小轧刀和火柴就搁在桌子上。查尔斯却很自然地拿起仍然哔哔燃烧的半只雪茄，放在鼻子下面，他说：“闻起来是很冲”，啤酒润湿的嘴唇衔住粗雪茄，深深吸了一口。

查尔斯吸进雪茄烟垂着头，喷出淡蓝色烟雾时候仰起脸，眉毛紧蹙着，烟雾笼罩在他的面孔前方。

“你来法国南部度假？”

艾瑞克看着右手小指上套的大图章戒指。他笑了：“不，我到来这儿做买卖。”

“哪一类买卖？”

“珠宝，大多数是古董珠宝。我到这儿从急着脱手的欧洲人那里便宜地买下来，再卖到美国去。”

查尔斯笑了一笑：“我明白。”他欠身将雪茄递还给艾瑞克。艾瑞克不动声色地接过来，放在自己的嘴边。

“我坦白说吧——我昨天在旅馆外见过你。我知道你住在奥赛酒店。”查尔斯又呷了一口啤酒，他目不转睛地看着艾瑞克：“那时候你大概没注意到我。但你风度翩翩，非常引人注目。刚才，我从运河的另一头往酒店走，我从桥那边看到你坐在饭店的露台上。我想，这倒是个认识你的机会。”他笑着，膝盖在桌子下面试探地碰了碰艾瑞克的大腿。

艾瑞克原先抱有怀疑，这一下他十分确定，戒心也随之放松了：他只不过是遇上了一株三色堇。

他们默契地轮流抽着剩下的雪茄，喝光啤酒。天色越来越暗，潮湿的风渐渐凉爽下来。河对面的火车站前广场上灯火通明，人群与车辆川流不息。不远处桥柱旁的阴影里，有人用西班牙语唱着民歌，弹着吉他伴奏。那歌声随着微风穿过窄窄的河面，飘到饭馆的石砌露台上来。“那是共和军一方的歌。”查尔斯凝神听了半晌，听清楚歌里称颂不能被攻陷的，奇迹的马德里后下了结论。

艾瑞克语带讥讽地说：“这里的西班牙难民显然都是共和一方。毕竟，赢得战争的那一方是用不着逃到国外来的。”

查尔斯说：“他们并没有输掉战争。战争还没结束。”

“看来你很同情他们。你大概是个自由主义者。不过他们很快就要一败涂地了。”艾瑞克说：“你要是不信，我们可以打个赌，看看是我是不是对了。什么赌注都行，我会赢的。”

查尔斯又向他凑的更近。露台上光线阴暗，只有他们一桌客人。艾瑞克想，这其实耽误不了多少工夫。他放松地靠在扶手椅里，胳膊不加预警便搭在查尔斯背后，搂着他的肩膀，将他带进敞开的臂弯里。这举动对拉丁民族成年男性之间友谊来说还很常见，但是对美国和德国的成年男人来说，几乎就算是一种不正常而可疑的亲昵了。查尔斯的背倚着艾瑞克的上身，头向后仰。

查尔斯说：“我不跟你打这个赌，艾瑞克，这个赌对这些可怜的西班牙人们太残忍了。” 

“世界原本就是疯狂又残忍的。” 艾瑞克说。“赌不赌都行。” 第二只雪茄也烧完了。他随手掷下烟蒂，直起身来。他比查尔斯个头高大不少，因此他只要低下头，就能观察到查尔斯的神情。查尔斯的脸颊涨红，眼睛闪闪发亮，充满急切的热情。艾瑞克在他头顶亲了亲，接着吻他的嘴唇。

查尔斯毫不迟疑地回应他的吻，他转过身，胳膊绕过去搂住了艾瑞克的脖子，另一只手下意识地在小圆桌上摸索着，不知所措地抓紧了蒙着的桌布。

艾瑞克握住他那只紧紧捉着餐桌布的手。“你会把桌上的东西全都摔下来，然后人们就会注意到我们了。”他在查尔斯耳边低声告诫着，叫他把手松开。查尔斯顺从地放开了桌布，他把手移到艾瑞克的胳膊上面，揪着外套袖子。

自从查尔斯在他身边落座，虽然风度优雅，却一直试探着，引诱着，艾瑞克以为他是个中老手，但是他们贴着嘴唇，拥抱在一块儿的时候，艾瑞克吃惊地发现这漂亮的年轻男人竟然微微发抖。但他也不像是扭捏害羞的样子。因为没一会儿，他原本在艾瑞克胳膊上的手极其自然地顺着衣料滑下去抚摸他。

艾瑞克很有分寸地在这个节骨眼儿上结束了亲吻，挽住查尔斯的手肘，让他和自己一起站起来。“让我先付了账。你是不是要跟我回旅馆去？”他戏谑地看了一眼查尔斯，这位他认识不到两个钟头的，美国来的年轻医生，“我明天天不亮就要离开这儿了，咱们可没多少时间。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
艾瑞克在奥赛旅馆的二楼住着一个宽敞的房间。家具陈设很简朴，几乎是空荡荡的，桃花心木的四柱床，床幔挽了上去。起居室的窗户敞开，却没有一丝风吹拂，房间里闷热极了。窗户下的花箱里种着一从玫瑰，散发出让人头晕的浓香。  
洗澡间的地板倒是刷得亮光光的，傍晚的时候旅馆女佣来打扫过。艾瑞克走进洗澡间，拉动铜制浴缸上的把手，一阵轰隆隆的噪音过去后，热水从管子里猛地喷了出来，蒸汽立刻漫进了房间。  
“你要洗个热水澡，还是冷水澡？”艾瑞克问。他在洗澡间里脱掉了衬衫，就穿着背心和裤子走回起居室里。他把皱巴巴的衬衫向床下的地板上随便一扔，领带挂在床尾的栏柱上。  
查尔斯坐在靠窗边的桌子前，正盯着桌子上摆着的象棋盘。他的帽子已经给挂在了门边的大衣架上，椅背上搭着毛衣，那双轻便的薄底皮鞋还穿着，没有像大多欧洲旅客在法国的旅馆里过夜时那样，留在门外好让女佣一大早拿去擦干净。  
“怕被人发现你的鞋子在这儿吗？”  
查尔斯低头看了看，他天真地微笑着：“不，这是个美国人的习惯。如果他们把我的鞋子拿走了，你在他们把鞋子放回来之前就撵我走怎么办？我住的地方在另外一条大街上。”  
“我不会那么做的。” 艾瑞克说：“我虽然是个德国佬，倒有副好心肠。”  
“你就在这儿跟自己下棋吗？”查尔斯问他。  
“不，我昨晚也有个朋友来这儿，他今天早上走的。”  
查尔斯望着他笑了，显然明白艾瑞克是随便说说。他热得脸颊绯红，衬衫扣子解开了，露出脖子下方的肌肤，在旅店房间的昏黄灯光里显得更肉感。但是那些看似柔软的线条实际上有着男人的坚实轮廓。  
查尔斯心不在焉地用手指拨动着棋子，蓝眼睛端详着艾瑞克几乎半裸的模样。“你想让我先洗澡吗？”查尔斯问，忽然又变得充满试探了。“我们先来下一局象棋，怎么样？”  
艾瑞克说：“来吧。”但他没有坐下来拿起棋子，而是弯下腰把脸颊靠近查尔斯，“搂着我。”他说。查尔斯用手臂搂住了他的背，从椅子里站了起来。  
艾瑞克摸索着他紧绷的腰，扯下了那条当做皮带用的细领带。丝绸编织的细领带，绣着校徽，不像其他丝领带那么光滑，能打个结实不容易滑开的结。他把查尔斯的领带攥在手里，查尔斯动手松开长裤的扣子，他脱下长裤，接着是短裤。他问艾瑞克：“我不用先洗个澡吗？”  
“到床上去。”  
查尔斯打量着艾瑞克。有一瞬间查尔斯看上去害怕了，似乎想要改变主意。但是他转身走向房间中央那张桃花心木的四柱床。他走着就把衬衫也脱掉了。“过来吧。”他爬上床，背靠着床头的栏杆，浑身赤裸地敞开手臂和双腿，对艾瑞克邀请道。  
“你到比利时去过吗？”艾瑞克问了个似乎与眼下毫无关系的问题，他俯下身，手臂撑在查尔斯身体两侧，自下而上地观赏他的裸体。查尔斯在他的注视下不安地扭动了一下。“去过，怎么啦？”  
“我在圣特莱登待过。”艾瑞克漫不经心地说着，“那儿的郊外有一家挺有名气的妓院。我从来不跟女人睡觉，但是我在那儿看到了挺有趣的东西——你要是事先跟妓院管事儿的谈妥了，管事儿的就会给你找来情愿的姑娘，然后你走进专为你准备好的房间里，四柱床，一丝不挂的小美人，手腕被纱巾缚紧了，手臂吊在床柱上——”  
他朝查尔斯的耳朵里喃喃地描述着在圣特莱登郊区一家妓院里荒淫的房间，将查尔斯的双臂举高，穿过栏杆按在墙壁上。“别动，乖乖的，别动。”他死死压住查尔斯反抗的身体，迅速地用领带将查尔斯的左手牢牢捆在一根床柱上。他用自己的领带把查尔斯的另一只手腕和栏杆绑在了一起，打上了死结。领带勒得紧紧的，陷进了雪白的肌肤里。他的手臂被吊着，后背几乎是悬空的。  
查尔斯愤怒地盯住他，蓝眼睛燃烧着，“我不喜欢这样！”他挣扎着，狠狠踢着艾瑞克，“松开我！”查尔斯低声咒骂，害怕动静会从打开的窗户传到外面。老旧的四柱床在他身下吱呀作响。艾瑞克欣赏地俯视着他。  
“你想叫就叫吧，在那种地方，既然谈妥了条件，无论那小美人怎么尖叫，就是把房间的玻璃都震碎了，也不会有人来阻止的。”他用膝盖分开查尔斯的腿，握住了他的脚踝，另一只手托起了他的屁股，“别乱动。小心勒断了你的血管。”  
查尔斯急促地喘着气，像是被按进水溺过一遭的人。他仰起脸，看着床柱，似乎考虑他能不能弄断柱子。他拼命摇晃着栏杆，希望床架垮下来。但这一切都来不及了。艾瑞克往自己那儿吐了唾沫，粗糙修长的手指插进去，来回活动。傍晚时饭店阴凉的露台上坐着抽雪茄的德国男人，他梳理的服帖光滑的浅棕色头发现在散开垂在前额，毛玻璃似的浅蓝色眼珠仍然透着漠不关心的神色，但是那是兴奋贪婪中对周围感到麻木的漠不关心。  
“不，行不通的。还不够湿润。”查尔斯喘息着，鲜红的嘴唇露出笑容，嘲讽地对艾瑞克警告：“我倒是没什么，不过你会伤着你自己的。”  
艾瑞克抚摸着他的脸颊，大拇指在那红唇上轻轻摩挲。“我好得很。你要闭上眼睛，还是就看着这儿？”他捏住查尔斯的下巴，让他往底下瞧瞧。  
查尔斯被刺穿时失控地喊叫出声来，激烈的咒骂着，眼角分泌出泪水。细密的汗珠从他的额头和鼻子上冒出来，一瞬间血色从光洁的脸庞上退得干干净净。他面色苍白，大汗淋漓，身不由主，就像是过去躺在他手术台上的病人。虚弱地挣动使得丝绸的领带结缚得越紧，青色的静脉纹路在手臂肌肤下凸出。 这倒好，有那么一刻，他忍受着下体疼痛的折磨，失神地望着天花板上的褪色绘画，这倒好，明显的静脉，我正好能给自己打一针吗啡，好感觉不到这他妈的痛。  
艾瑞克身体前倾，与下半身的野蛮粗暴相反，他像一位多愁善感的情人，温柔地亲着查尔斯光裸的腹部，胸口，脖颈，甚至宽慰地亲那静脉浮现的手臂，和被捆紧的无能为力的双手。查尔斯微弱地呻吟着，他就亲那双吐露呻吟的嘴唇。他亲吻查尔斯的嘴唇时候那痛苦紧闭着的眼睛忽然张开了，蔚蓝的眼珠焦点涣散，眼睛充满了泪水，望着他，又好像是透过他望着天花板。 “看着我，”他轻声对查尔斯说。“看着我，要不然就闭上眼睛做个美梦。”  
而查尔斯没听到耳边的低语，仍旧凝望着天花板。他半悬空的身体，随着艾瑞克越来越猛烈的动作摇晃，断续地呻吟着。又过了一会儿，查尔斯似乎回过神来，他盯着近在眼前的艾瑞克的手腕看了看——那儿有一道伤疤。  
伤疤已经旧了，是几年前艾瑞克逃到了比利时后自己用刀割出来的。这刀伤是为了掩盖住一九三三年他给盖世太保逮捕后关进达豪的集中营时留下的编号烙印。那串数字看不见了，现在只有一道狭长的，凹凸不平的可怖刀疤。  
查尔斯闭上眼睛说：“我倒希望你能做个美梦。”  
一直到最后，艾瑞克心满意足地停了下来。他去洗澡间里拿了刮胡子用的锋利刀片，小心翼翼地用刀片贴着查尔斯的手腕割碎了领带。他松开手，查尔斯就滑下去，倒在被汗水浸湿的床垫上。他的手腕和胳膊交错布满深紫红色的瘀痕，从胳膊到手指都肿胀着。  
艾瑞克走到窗前，对面黑漆漆的运河和城市沉寂的像死去了一般。法国南部的夏天清晨，往往五点钟就亮起来了。他看了看手表上的时间，他得马上动身。  
查尔斯躺在床垫上，一动也不动，只有喘息声传来。昏暗的光线里，如一头倒在路旁奄奄一息的鹿。他把查尔斯留在床上，自己去痛痛快快地洗了个澡。他面对着洗澡间里雾蒙蒙的玻璃镜子，把刷子蘸着冷霜从脸颊一直涂到脖子，用锋利的刀片仔仔细细地刮干净了胡茬。他浅棕色的头发，也用发刷刷得光洁整齐。  
他用毛巾抹去蒸汽，观察着镜中的那副面孔，蓦地咧开嘴，露牙一笑。“怎么样啊？这像不像一张受害者的脸啊？这像不像一张要去复仇，要去送死的脸哪？”他对着镜子自言自语。  
艾瑞克用一个皮盒子把这些湿漉漉的零碎玩意全部装在里面，走出洗澡间。查尔斯仍在那里。他侧着身体，呼吸均匀，精疲力竭地睡熟了。  
当他去拿自己的行李时才发现，他昨天晚上没有把随身携带的小皮夹收进上锁的柜子里。这一发现使得他在霎时间冷汗涔涔。他转过身，瞥了一眼睡梦中的查尔斯。 艾瑞克在查尔斯的长裤口袋里找到了皮夹和护照。护照上的照片显然也是查尔斯-泽维尔本人，二十七岁，美国公民，未婚，出境印戳是上个月的。艾瑞克快速翻着皮夹，那里面有几千法郎和一些零钱，几张巴黎和图卢兹的旅馆收据，与他离开美国后的时间是吻合的。钱夹的底层，还藏着一张照片，查尔斯-泽维尔搂着一个比他还要高一点的金发女人，可能是他的姊妹，或者未婚妻，两人在照片中都开怀大笑。  
这漂亮的男人今晚可受了不少折磨，他那模样不像个秘密警察或间谍，这下也不会有力气翻检艾瑞克的皮箱。他只不过是一株可怜的三色堇罢了。  
艾瑞克住进这个房间来时已经预付了两周的钱。现在他打算离开了。他不慌不忙地系上衬衫纽扣，用皮背带固定住长裤的前缝，再拉到肩上。他多数时候喜欢用皮背带。接着他套上背心，从椅背上拿起薄外套，把手表戴在手腕上。时针指向四点钟。他向窗外眺望，图卢兹城依然在破晓前的黑暗中沉睡。  
艾瑞克关上了他的皮箱，经过床边时候，他留了便条和一条属于他的领带在枕头上。查尔斯昏睡着，他的脑袋埋在潮湿的被单下面，只有几缕头发露了出来。艾瑞克迟疑着，伸手用食指和中指轻轻掀开被单，凝视着查尔斯的面孔。  
“再会了。” 艾瑞克简单地说。  
他将宽檐便帽戴在头上，站在走廊上关好房门，然后走下楼梯到大堂叫醒旅馆的门房。  
“我有一位朋友睡在我的房间里。要是到了今天中午他还没下来，你就让人上去瞧瞧。再准备些吃的东西给他送上去。现在，把我的车开到侧门那儿，不要关掉马达，发动等着就行。”他将一百法郎的纸币递给睡眼惺忪的年老门房。  
雷诺牌小汽车的引擎低声咆哮着，擦得闪闪发光的车灯像是一对探照灯。艾瑞克将皮箱塞进副驾驶座位下面，抽出柯尔特小手枪放在油门下面，隐蔽但是伸手可及。他单手抓住方向盘，拐上了一条阴暗的铺满碎石的林荫车道。车子开了一会儿，来到了一个路口，前方就是笔直宽敞的公路了。他熄了车灯，踩足了油门，往西南方疾驰前进离开图卢兹。远方比利牛斯山顶的皑皑白雪之上，悬挂着尚未消隐的月亮。  
tbc


End file.
